disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Sven
Sven the Reindeer (simply known as Sven) is one of the primary characters in Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. Background Sven is the loyal pet reindeer and companion of Kristoff, a rugged mountain man. Together, the duo run an ice harvesting business (which has greatly enhanced Sven's overall strength, making him quite the force) and reside outside the city of Arendelle in the Valley of the Living Rock, where a community of trolls thrive. The trolls adopted both Kristoff and Sven when they were children, and raised them. Also, according to Frozen: The Essential Guide, Sven was rescued by Kristoff as a young fawn, and remained by his side ever since. Though Sven cannot speak, Kristoff has come to fully understand the reindeer merely through the latter's actions and expressions, to the point where he does his own voice-overs for Sven. Personality Sven is goofy, loyal and rather childish. He spends most of the film by Kristoff's side, acting as his closest friend (even in their younger years) and conscience. And while Sven may not seem incredibly intelligent, he does have a strong moral character. Throughout the film, he constantly convinces Kristoff to do the right thing, including assisting Anna in her journey to find Elsa, and later returning to Arendelle to confess his love for the princess after their adventure comes to a conclusion. Along with Kristoff, Sven also seems to be greatly close to Olaf, enjoying the snowman's antics and eventually creating a close bond throughout the course of the film. As a running gag, however, Sven tries to grab a bite of Olaf's carrot nose. In the end of the film, he manages to do just that, but immediately returns it, showing he was merely being playful with his newfound friend, much to Olaf's delight. Physical Appearance Sven is a large, tan reindeer with brown eyes. He wears a red harness around his body. Around his neck, back and hooves, he has tufts of white fur in a dusty pattern. The top of his head is a copper-brown color, unlike the rest of his body. Disney History Frozen As youngsters, Kristoff and Sven spent their time with the ice harvesters, learning the ways of the profession and tagging along whenever they can. One night, Kristoff and Sven notice the royal family (the king, queen, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna), rushing over to the Valley of the Living Rock. Curious, the boy and reindeer follow behind to watch what all the commotion is about. As they spied, they're discovered by one of the trolls, Bulda, who decides to adopt the two orphans. From there, Kristoff and Sven became family with the trolls, officially taking residence in their valley. Years later, Princess Elsa is set to become queen after the death of the original monarchs, and whilst the kingdom is abuzz with royals from all around, Kristoff and Sven are out and about, too, but don't attend the castle festivities, likely because it's meant for royalty only. Later that night, Queen Elsa was revealed to have great power over ice and snow, and as she flees her kingdom due to being called a monster. She accidentally curses the kingdom, causing an eternal winter in the process, and just as Kristoff and Sven were making their way to the North Mountain. The next night, Kristoff was busy buying equipment for his travels, as well as carrots for Sven, from Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, but gets kicked out for calling the store owner a crook, much to Sven's disappointment. They decide to sleep in a stable for the night, and as they sing their lullaby "duet", with Kristoff singing his reserved lyrics. Princess Anna pays them a visit, and asks Kristoff to guide her to the North Mountain to find her sister. Kristoff denies until Anna shows that she has purchased the equipment and carrots he failed to buy. Sven is more than happy to help at that point, and the trio head off. After facing a wolf attack, however, Kristoff wants to call it quits, but Sven doesn't want to leave Anna out alone, knowing she'll die, and persuades Kristoff to continue forth. Later on, they meet an enchanted snowman, brought to life by Elsa, named Olaf, who offers to guide them to her ice palace. Sven immediately takes a liking to the goofy snowman, and the two form a bond. But Sven also takes a liking to Olaf's carrot nose, which he tries to eat a few times, with no success. Soon enough, the friends find Elsa's palace, but he's unable to make it up the ice stairs. Kristoff tells Sven to wait outside, and when the others return, they are being chased by a giant snowman monster. Kristoff, Olaf and Anna head off, and Sven goes in a different direction, meeting up with the gang at the bottom of a mountain cliff. At that time, Kristoff realizes that Anna's been cursed when Elsa accidentally blasted her heart with ice back at the castle, and he leads the way to the Valley of the Living Rock. Pabbie, the king of the trolls, tells the group that unless Anna performs an act of true love, she'll freeze to death. Riding on Sven, the group rushes back to Arendelle for Anna to kiss Hans, her fiancé, believing true love's kiss would break the curse. Once they arrive at the castle with the princess taken into royal care, Kristoff reluctantly takes his leave despite his romantic feelings for Anna, believing they could never be as Hans is apparently her true love. Sadly, the mountain man heads back into the mountains with Sven trudging along, only to eventually halt in his tracks, look back at the kingdom, and realize that leaving Anna without Kristoff confessing his true feelings isn't right. The reindeer rushes in front of the ice harvester, and tries to convince him to head back, but Kristoff angrily denies, telling Sven going back would be pointless as Anna's with her true love. However, seconds after, a gust of frosty wind hits the duo, and looking back at the castle, they see the kingdom being consumed by a deadly blizzard. Knowing Anna must be in danger, Sven and Kristoff rush back to Arendelle to her rescue. Rushing back to the castle, the blizzard becomes much more powerful, though it only prompts Sven to increase his speed, as the reindeer is highly devoted to getting Kristoff to his true love. From the castle library, Olaf and Anna are able to spot Kristoff and Sven rushing to them in the distance, having the duo head out into the frozen fjords to meet them. During the chaos, Olaf is separated from the princess, and likewise, a ship causes the icy ground beneath Sven to crack, unleashing freezing waters. Sven tries to avoid them, but only manages to get Kristoff to safety before falling head-first into the freezing waters, apparently drowning, much to Kristoff's horror. However, Sven luckily survives and pulls himself onto a drifting iceberg, telling Kristoff to keep moving without him, which the mountain man obliges to. When he reunites with the others, he finds Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa mourning over the death of Anna, who's body was completely frozen solid, the curse having consumed her. As Sven joined in the mourning, Anna's body begins to thaw, as she managed to perform an act of true love before the curse completely took affect; sacrificing herself to save Elsa from the treacherous Hans. After Anna revives, the friends join in a celebration. It's at that point Elsa realizes love is the key to thawing the kingdom, and with the warmth in her heart, she does just that, with Sven licking at the snowflakes appearing during the spectacle, hungry for a bite. With the kingdom thawed and restored to natural peace, Elsa reclaims the throne as queen and a celebration is held in her honor. Kristoff is appointed Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliver, whilst Sven is given a Medal of Honor from the Snow Queen in gratitude for his heroic deeds. Anna, meanwhile, proclaims her mutual love for Kristoff, as well as presents him with a brand new sled; with Sven's help. Meanwhile, Olaf is given a snow flurry to enjoy the summer weather, joyfully wandering around the city with his newfound gift as he stumbles upon some flowers. After taking a whiff, the snowman sneezes, his carrot nose landing directly in Sven's mouth, and the reindeer immediately gobbles it up. However, this was merely a jest, as Sven quickly returns the carrot into Olaf's nose, revealing his was merely being playful, and the two proclaim their friendship. Lastly, Sven joins the others in an ice-skating rink built by the queen, for the kingdom's enjoyment. Once Upon A Time Sven plays a small role in the fourth season of the ABC series, appearing in the episode "A Tale of Two Sisters". After Anna embarks on a journey against Elsa's wishes, Kristoff and Sven are left to distract the Queen of Arendelle to prevent her from pulling her younger sister back. Elsa soon arrives and confronts Kristoff and Sven on Anna's whereabouts. Throughout the scene, a sassy Sven responds to the banter between Kristoff and the Queen through snorts. After Elsa gathers the truth and rushes out to the docks to stop Anna, Sven urges Kristoff to go after her, which the mountain man does. After he leaves the barn, Sven sighs out of annoyance. Notably, according to Kristoff, Sven finds an uptight Elsa to be bossy. It was also mentioned that Sven would be formally attending the wedding of Anna and Kristoff, who were recently engaged. Sven was then seen alongside Kristoff when they hiking up the Southern Mountain to intercept Hans and his invading army head for Arendelle. Kristoff orders Sven to stay put while he spies on the evil prince and his brothers. Prior to Anna returning from her trip in the Enchanted Forest, Sven feels moody and uninterested in eating his carrots, even Kristoff offered him some. When an exasperated Kristoff commented out loud what's wrong with him, Anna appears in the stable's doorway, having returned from her trip thanks to her temporary controlling Rumplestiltskin with his dagger, and suggest that Sven probably missed her. Relationships Kristoff Sven is Kristoff's pet and best friend. They have known each other since childhood and are inseparable. Kristoff has a very strange habit of speaking for Sven in a silly voice, but Sven doesn't seem to mind. Kristoff loves Sven a lot, and always make sure he has enough food to eat (carrots), even though they share their food with each other most of the time. Kristoff can understand what Sven is saying, which is why he does voice-overs for Sven, and Sven often acts as his conscience, being the one to convince Kristoff to continue accompanying Anna on her journey so she wouldn't freeze to death and could give Kristoff a new sled. Sven was also smart enough to realize Kristoff's feelings for Anna, and tried to convince Kristoff to confront his feelings for her. When Sven and Kristoff were rushing to get to Anna, Sven accidentally fell into the river. Despite needing to get to Anna immediately, Kristoff looked back and waited a few moments to make sure Sven was alright before he rushed back to save Anna, indicating how much he cared for his reindeer. Kristoff seems protective of his friend as when Anna and Sven approached the end of a cliff and she told him to jump, Kristoff said she couldn't tell Sven what to do and then proceeded to tell Sven to jump. He also told Olaf not to talk to his friend demeaningly, even showing hints of jealously towards others who make an attempt to befriend him. Though Sven can at times be annoyed by Kristoff's selfishness and Kristoff hates it when Sven acts as his conscience, Kristoff and Sven are very close and treat each other more like equals and siblings rather than a traditional master/pet relationship, with both caring for the other's happiness and well-being. Olaf After Kristoff, Olaf is Sven's closest friend. The two are regularly seen together, specifically in promotional and spin-off material, often taking part in comical side shenanigans. Their friendship can be easily explained by their similar personas; both being childlike, affectionate, curious, and rather playful. Upon their first meeting, Olaf immediately took a liking to Sven, finding the reindeer and his antics to be adorable. Likewise, Sven grew an immediate fondness for the snowman, mostly for his whimsy and carrot nose. Throughout most of the movie, a few scenes made it seem is if Sven was only interested in Olaf because of his carrot nose: as carrots are the reindeer's favorite snack. However, in the end, after successfully snagging the nose, Sven immediately returns it, showing he was merely teasing the snowman, and their friendship is proclaimed. Kristoff may have a hint of jealously for the duo, as seen after the chase with Marhsmallow, where Olaf affectionately snuggles Sven's muzzle, to which Kristoff reacts by grumpily separating the two. Anna Since the beginning, Sven had a liking for Anna, immediately claiming her as a good friend once the journey to find Elsa began. It was Sven who, in a way, convinced Kristoff to continue helping the princess on her quest, knowing it'd be a dangerous journey and that help was necessary. This also introduces Sven's protective side for the princess, as he's often seen rushing into action to protect her, specifically during the third act of the film, where Anna is at risk of dying from a frozen heart. It should also be noted that during the third act of the film, the moments in which Anna is dying of a frozen heart, Sven's usual goofy side is absent, and his determination, valiant ways, and noble stubbornness are the only traits showcased up until Anna's safety is secured and the curse is broken. This, once again, proves Sven's unconditional love for the princess. Songs none Trivia *He only has one antler. Gallery For pictures and screenshots of Sven, see Sven/Gallery. Category:Frozen Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Frozen Category:Deer Category:Norwegian characters